


Kisses

by M_oshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_oshi/pseuds/M_oshi
Summary: The Grand Prix after Gala party was one of Phichit’s favorite parts of the whole event.Sure, last years banquet exceeded all expectations, but the after party was where things tended to get a bit crazier.After all, there’s only so many risqué things you can do in front of your coaches before you’re dragged away. The after party allowed people to really get loose.Even the people you didn’t expect to get loose.And while Yuuri’s performance at last years Banquet was truly legendary, Phichit couldn’t recall anything more glorious than a drunk Seung-Gil Lee.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! A short little nugget today! Enjoy!

The Grand Prix after Gala party was one of Phichit’s favorite parts of the whole event.

Sure, last years banquet exceeded all expectations, but the after party was where things tended to get a bit crazier.

After all, there’s only so many risqué things you can do in front of your coaches before you’re dragged away. The after party allowed people to really get loose. 

Even the people you didn’t expect to get loose. 

And while Yuuri’s performance at last years Banquet was truly legendary, Phichit couldn’t recall anything more glorious than a drunk Seung-Gil Lee. 

The normally stoic Korean was the cutest hot mess Phichit had ever laid eyes on. 

His cheeks flushed, his dark hair a rumpled mess, his shirt barely hanging onto his frame. 

His quiet demeanor was completely disappeared as he shouted at JJ, or tried to get Mickey to dance with him, yelling that he wanted to dance with the pretty Crispino. 

Phichit had kept a solid eye on him throughout the night.

It started with a glass of champagne.

Then a couple more. 

And by that point he was loosening his tie, his cheeks flushed red, and his eyes dark. 

He looked good like that. 

It only escalated when they made their way to JJ’s room for the after party, where the drinks were stronger, and the pressures of society were gone. 

Seung-Gil was a different person when he was drunk. He was touchier, pulling on anyone close enough for him to get his hands on. 

He was currently pouting at Mickey, his eyebrows furrowed in a way that made him more recognizable. 

Phichit giggled softly as Seung-Gil huffed something at Mickey in Korean, his arms crossed squarely over his chest- His very nice, muscular chest. 

Seung-Gil was built like most skaters, a slim frame with wiry, strong muscles.

As if sensing eyes on him, Seung-Gil’s head snapped in Phichit’s direction, dark eyes sparkling as he made his way over, essentially trapping Phichit against the wall.

“You’re very cute.” Phichit had to stifle a giggle. Even drunk and half naked, he still sounded as serious as ever.

“So are you!” 

And he was. Phichit had always liked his serious eyes, and dark hair that curled over his ears. 

Seung-Gil was quiet for a moment before nodding, as if he’d come to some sort of conclusion.

And then he was really pinned against the wall, Seung-Gils arms on either side of his head, his body pressing Phichit’s against the wall.

And then he kissed him. 

He could vaguely hear the other skaters wolf whistling, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

All he could bring himself to do was pull Seung-Gil closer, and tangle his fingers into his hair.

~~~~~

Phichit slowly blinked awake the next morning, groaning softly as the sunlight seeping into the room blinded him. 

“God what happened last night...?” 

He froze as he felt breath against his collarbone, a head of dark hair tucked into his neck.

“Please not JJ... Please not JJ...” 

Phichit carefully sat up, hesitantly peering down at the sleeping body.

Seung-Gil.

Seung-Gil Lee was asleep in his bed. 

And he was almost naked. And covered in hickeys. 

“Oh my God-!” A shriek escaped his lips before he could even think to stop it. 

Seung-Gil jolted awake, blinking sleepily as he looked around, his hair tousled. 

“What...?” 

“What-! You- We wake up in the same bed and you say what?!”

“Yes. Now let’s go back to sleep.” 

Phichit was left gaping as Seung-Gil flopped back, tossing an arm over his eyes.

“Let’s go back to sleep?! Are you kidding me?!”

“Definitely not. I’m tired and most definitely hungover. So lay down.” 

Phichit squeaked as Seung-Gil pulled him down, pressing his face into his neck, pressing a kiss to the skin. 

“I... You kiss a lot when you’re drunk...”

“So do you. You bite too.”

Phichit felt a blush creep up his neck.

“So that’s- The hickeys-“ 

Seung-Gil nodded, letting out a breath against Phichit’s neck. 

“You seem quite fond of making them...”

“Sorry... Um- About last night.”

“Sleep...” 

So they slept.

~~~~~

The second time Phichit woke up, there was a gloriously naked and freshly showered Seung-Gil standing at the foot of the bed, unfortunately about to get dressed. 

“Nice butt.” 

Seung-Gil looked at him with a mild glare, pulling sweatpants over his hips. 

“Pervert.”

“You’re the one walking around naked.” 

“You were asleep.” 

Phichit grinned slightly, sitting up.

“How’s the hangover?”

Seung-Gil ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes.

“It could be worse. How’s yours?” 

“Basically nonexistent. I think I drink more than you do. So- We need to talk about last night. And you need to put clothes on.”

Seung-Gil cocked an eyebrow, looking down at the sweatpants hanging off his hips.

“I’m wearing clothes.”

“Barely. Clothes that one, aren’t mine, and two, actually cover you.” 

“I don’t have any clothes here, and everything important is covered. What exactly do we need to talk about?”

Phichit sighed, climbing out of bed, slipping Seung-Gil’s button down shirt on.

“The fact that we’re both covered in hickeys? And where exactly this leaves us?” 

Seung-Gil fixed Phichit with level stare, his eyes dark and serious. 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I don’t do one night stands.”

“Then what do you do?”

And before he could blink, Seung-Gil had him pinned against the wall once again.

“Boyfriends, mostly.”

Boyfriends. That could work.


End file.
